Consuelo
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Debería haberme enamorado de alguien como tú" "Nadie puede elegir, esa decisión no nos corresponde"


Yo por aquí, molestando con una ideaita que me quedó super corta T.T, nada enorme u.u. jaja, en fin, solo quedría publicarlo para saber qué opinan... Si es que se animand a dejarme un review... n.n ojala les guste, supongo...

* * *

**Consuelo**

Siempre acabas así, dolido, decepcionado, llorando en mis brazos. ¿Llorando tú? Sí. Tengo que admitir que la primera vez que sucedió, creí que me gastabas una broma estúpida, pero luego tuve que darme cuenta de que en serio eres capaz de llorar por alguien como él. Cada vez más seguido, por nuestro tensai, por Yuushi. Yo sabía que él no te iba a ser fiel, yo sabía que él te iba a sacar la vuelta. La cosa es que no imaginé que fueran tantas veces y que tuviera luego el descaro de pisotearte así. Y nunca creí que estuvieras lo suficientemente enamorado como para aún así no moverte de su lado. A veces me cuesta creer que prefieres sufrir y quedarte con él.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te apareciste así en la puerta de mi casa, en medio de la noche y con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Recuerdo que me dijiste que no entendías cómo es que sucedió, cómo cambiaron tan pronto las cosas. Yo sí sé cómo. Se aburrió, se aburrió de estar con la misma persona por más de tres meses. Eso para él es mucho.

Creo que un "Te lo dije" ahora estaría fuera de lugar. Solo me quedo callado, oyendo como tratas de silenciar tus sollozos, sintiendo como la camisa de mi pijama se humedece a causa de tus lágrimas. Antes de Yuushi, la única vez que te vi llorar, fue en la primaria, luego de que unos bravucones se las agarraran contigo. Tu nunca eras de aquellos que se echaban a lloriquear por malas notas, burlas o perder en algún juego (más bien te enojabas). No lo hacías, por eso casi nadie te cree capaz de derramar lágrimas por él. Creo que Shishido y Atobe sospechan algo, pero en sí soy el único que sabe por qué estás pasando. Por eso también soy tu único consuelo.

-No es justo- murmullas de pronto.

-No lo es- te respondo en voz baja. Paso la mano por tu cabeza, acariciando tus cabellos. Con sumo cuidado, como si te fueras a romper aún más. Siento como te aferras a mi camisa, buscando que te brinde seguridad.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me hace esto a mí…- preguntas, ahora un poco más alto. Tu voz se oye temblorosa, hasta el punto de quebrarse. Me haces la misma pregunta, cada vez. Y yo nunca te la respondo. ¿Quieres en serio conocer cuál es la respuesta? Yo sé el por qué, pero no me atrevo a decírtelo. ¿Quieres saber el por qué? Porque eres el único que no se aleja de él a pesar de todo lo que es capaz de hacer. Porque sabe que sufres y porque posee la convicción de tenerte plenamente bajo su control. Y porque sabe que lo amas. No me atrevo a decírtelo, solo me quedo escuchando, prestando atención a tus singultos.

Te rodeo con mis brazos, encerrándote en ellos. Sé que te gusta, te hace sentir más seguro, querido. A mí también me gusta abrazarte, me hace sentir que no soy tan inútil como tu mejor amigo. Sí, correcto, cada vez que vuelve a suceder, siento que te he fallado como amigo. ¿Cuántos años ya nos conocemos? Desde el jardín de niños hasta nuestro tercer año en la preparatoria. Trece años. Trece años juntos, y ahora que me necesitas, no soy capaz de ayudarte a alejarte de él.

-¿Jiroh?-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Crees que tengo la culpa?-

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada-

-Jiroh…- susurras débilmente.

-¿Sí?-

-Te envidio-

-…- No te puedo responder, no puedo preguntarte por qué. Porque sé muy bien lo que vas a decir.

-Porque a ti Atobe te quiere- me respondes sin yo haberte preguntado. Me siento culpable, porque a veces es inevitable que Keigo demuestre lo mucho que me quiere sin percatarse de tu presencia.

-Jiroh-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me odias?-

-No podría- ¿Por qué debería?

-¿A pesar de todo?- te separas un poco de mí. Tratas de incorporarte, pero el dolor de los golpes te lo impide.

-¿De todo qué?-

-Despertarte en medio de la noche…-

-Eso no importa-

-Jiroh…-

-Gakuto, soy tu amigo- No me contestas, solo te vuelves a recostar contra mi pecho. Nos quedamos callados, ambos. Es como si nos envolviéramos en el silencio y la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Es un milagro que ni mis padres ni mis hermanos se hayan despertado cuando entraste, debe de ser porque lo hiciste por la ventana. Percibo que tu respiración está ahora más calmada y tu agarre se relaja un poco. Por la ventana entreabierta entra una fría brisa.

-Debería haberme enamorado de alguien como tú- dices por fin.

-Nadie puede elegir, esa decisión no nos corresponde- digo cerrando los ojos y recostando mi cabeza contra la tuya.

Por un largo rato ninguno dice nada. Nos quedamos en silencio, no hay nada que decir. Tu respirar se vuelve constante y tranquilo, siento como te relajas por completo. Te dormiste. Por fin. Te recuesto en mi cama, donde antes estábamos sentados mientras te desahogabas, y luego te vuelvo a abrazar.

Eres como un hermanito para mí, se puede decir que crecimos juntos. Te conozco tanto como tú a mí, es por eso que sé a la perfección cómo te sientes. Sin necesidad de hablar. No quiero verte sufrir por Oshitari, la verdad es que me gustaría arrancarlo de ti. Sin embargo, sé muy bien que las pocas veces que te muestra algo de afecto son para ti como un regalo divino. Y sé de sobra que no por nada te quedas con él. No hay necesidad de explicarnos eso. Y no hay mucho que yo puede hacer por ti, más que volver a abrazarte cuando vengas a mí llorando.

Es por eso que no voy a dormir, te prometo que me voy a quedar en vela hasta que despiertes y te vayas. Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora por ti, lo único que soy capaz de ofrecerte, como tu mejor amigo.


End file.
